


Pocket-Sized Time Dragon

by KatlynnWalker



Series: I Would Not Be Blamed [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: An adventure of a lifetime (Or two in their case), But at what cost?, Chapter 3 (12/18/2020), F/F, F/M, Forgot to tag Chromie and literally everyone else, Gen, Just a bunch of girls being gals, Multi, Oops, Other, They wanted an adventure and they got one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: Fei Bloodmoore has always wanted an adventure away from her night fallen city of Silvermoon, but will this adventure prove to be too much for her? No matter what, she could not be blamed for this life. Not after waiting for so long.
Series: I Would Not Be Blamed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976812
Kudos: 1





	1. A Refreshing Start

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, I am going to hurt, but here's my characters backstories on Alternate Azeroth. These will be a series of stories, where they meet up at some point, and shenanigans ensue. (Credit to 7 year old me for the new place designs, and Blizzard for..ya know...creating World of Warcraft in the first place.)

Fei was supposed to start her journey today. As a newly established rogue, she was to sneak her way into enemy bases and demand answers- well, she would have, if there were actually any enemies that could, one: Speak, and two: Understand her. There were never any humanoid enemies, if there were any enemies at all. She walked around Silvermoon City, which was still draped in its eternal darkness, only being lit by the city’s many lights around the Bazaar.

She wondered why Silvermoon was created like this. There were strange, sideways houses that you seemingly could not get into, as if gravity had been inverted on the buildings, the place holding the city’s leaders wasn’t even a building to begin with. Come snow, sleet, rain, or hail, they would all be in front of a lit fire pit in front of a fountain. Soaking wet, she had always wondered how they hadn’t gotten sick or killed yet. 

Fei decided she needed a change of place. But where would she go? She didn’t know where to start. Instead, she headed to the Portal Room, a room where there were portals to all major cities and their dungeons. The portal for the Exodar had caught her attention, but as she went to go through the portal, a group of warriors ran for Auchindoun, the Draenei’s famous dungeon, and pushed her into it along with them. She didn’t have time to scream before she landed on the stone cold floor, falling face first. 

“Ow! My everything hurts! C’mon, can you champions not see me trying to get to the Exodar?!” She shook her head as she attempted to sit up, crossing her legs, and muttering strange words in Elvish to herself. 

“Oh, hello there, Friend.” She looked to who was speaking to her, finding a Draenei mere inches from her face. “Aye! Some personal space, would you mind?” Fei jumped backward, startled. “My apologies, I was inspecting if you were hurt or not. It seems you are only lightly bruised.” The Draenei, who looked to be about Fei’s age, stepped back. 

“Oh, thanks! Yeah, some warriors ran through the portal and I got caught up with them on my way to the Exodar, no big deal, I’ll just go back-” The dungeon horn sounded, and Fei slumped her arms in defeat. “Or not! That’s fine, that’s fantastic! Just what I wanted out of today!” She said sarcastically as the portal back was blocked off. “I’ve never run Auchindoun before. I actually just started professional journeying today.” The Draenei hummed as she listened. “My name is Lacian. What is yours?” 

Fei shook her head. “My name is Fei, aspiring rogue, hopeful journeyman, or woman, you could say. You look to be about my age. How old are you, Lacian?” Fei asked, looking Lacian up and down. “Sixteen in Draenei years. You look young for a High Elf, yourself.” Fei laughed. “I’m sixteen too! Maybe we can be friends!” A warrior walked over, a smirk on her face. “What’s up, newcomer? Welcome to Auchindoun- I heard this was your first time, but don’t worry! I’m the Raid Leader for the session, I’m not gonna hurt ya. My name’s Beckaw.” Beckaw introduced herself. “I haven’t met either of you guys yet, but I’d like to get to know you two better. I’ll make sure that you don’t get lost in the dungeon, and don’t bother the spirits. They’re there to play tricks on your eyes, and you’ll wind up lost. Some spirits are nice, though. At least they don’t mess with you.” 

“Great, I love ghosts! Let’s get this over with, then, Beckaw.” With that being said, the three (along with the other -unnamed- warriors) went along the dungeon, defying the spirits and making their way to the center, where the prize lay bare. 

“This… aren’t there usually more spirits here, Lacian? This doesn’t feel right.” Beckaw frowned as they looked around the chest of goods. “There are usually more, yes. Maybe they are resting?” A loud cackle erupted from behind the chest. “The Naga of Duskwood have finally found out how to use your mortal portals- hey, that rhymed! We sssssstole your precious treasuresssss, and we will lay claim to Auchindoun and take it for our own!” A Naga slithered out. 

"Woah, how'd you make it all the way over here, little slippery snake?" Beckaw drew her sword. "We Naga don't need to sstay in the water all day, you know? We walk on land just like you mortals. And, snakes don’t tend to stay in the water unless they’re water-loving snakes… because they drown? Just like you mo-” The Naga explained. “ENOUGH SPEAKING, DEMON! You shall be slain by my sword!” Beckaw flexed her muscles and showed off her broadsword. 

“You are a very rude human, aren’t you? Let your enemy complete their sentences, don’t try to be a fourth-wall breaking protag-`` “I SAID ENOUGH! ARHHHH!” Beckaw ran forward, dragging her sword behind her. “I’m not really here right now, darling. I am not powerful enough right now to fight, according to my eldersssss. I will meet your little group again, as it is told in our ancient talessssss of the Dussskwood Naga. You ssshould all know me by my name, Larisssssa.” 

“That’s a pretty common human name for a Naga, is something going on-” Fei raised an eyebrow as Larissa dissipated in front of them, the treasure gone. “No! She got away with the treasure! I wanted some cool gear if I was going to have to run this!” She fell on her knees dramatically. “Do not worry, I am sure that we will find Larissa and take our treasure back! An actual adventure awaits us if we stick together!” Lacian tried to cheer her up. 

“Well, we’ll waste time moping around. Let’s go get it back! Isn’t this what we wanted, to be able to go on actual adventures and not dungeons that are the same every time?” Beckaw strapped her sword on her back and stretched her arms out. “The others left when they heard there was no treasure. It’s up to us ladies to fix this problem.” She smirked. “Okay, so you’re obviously a warrior, but what are you, Lacian? I didn’t see you fight or anything.” Lacian nodded. “ I am a priest, the daughter of Prophet Velen, in fact.” 

Fei gasped. “You’re the daughter of the Prophet?! Why didn’t you say so sooner? That’s so cool! Why are you here then?” Lacian pushed her hair back into two ponytails. “I was busy getting you all out alive, of course. I did not think it was that much of a big deal to you. High Elves are of high status in most communities.” Fei frowned. “Yeah, but not me. I mean, my grandparents are just store owners, that’s all.” “I don’t remember my parents.” Beckaw shrugged. “But I had to have gotten my looks from someone. Nothing wrong with that, huh? A good looking warrior on your team.” She ran a hand through her dark brown hair, the hand then got stuck in the many tangles the warrior had. “Ignore that, my hair is just thick, is all.” 

Fei grinned and stood up. “Sounds like a good plan, team. Where should we get started, then?”   
Beckaw tapped her chin with a finger, and seconds later her eyes lightened up with an idea. “So, you know how your armor is absolutely terrible? We can go do some light questing! And I know just the place.” Lacian and Fei looked at each other in confusion. “Um, and where would that be?” Beckaw ran through the portal without a word. “Well, I guess we follow her.” The two followed, and they were soon in the Exodar. 

“Come on guys, keep up! We’re going to my old training grounds, Ewelyn Forest, near Stormwind!” “More like Goldshire.” Fei mumbled under her breath. “Hey! Goldshire isn’t that bad! It just has a bad reputation because of the… Old God problem… but it’s all under control!” “Yeah, the citizens of Goldshire sure are under control, Beck.” Fei laughed. “Whatever, anyways, have you two ever been to the forest?” The two both shook their heads no. “Great, I get to explain the rules, then. Anyways, bother the magi spirit grove, and you’ll basically die automatically. The magi don’t like that, and neither does Lady Jaina’s new apprentice.” 

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore is here?” “She’s been here for a long time, since half of the forest is technically Duskwood, the place that Naga was talking about, and she’s one of the closest friends to king Varian Wrynn, and the two grew up together.” “What’s a magi spirit grove? I’ve never even MET a mage, let alone seen Dalaran.” Fei asked, growing excited about the magi.   
“That’s where the deceased magi roam. They can be summoned, but it costs a lot of mana. There’s one that roams around, but either he doesn’t know he’s dead, or he really isn’t dead, and I don’t know what’s scarier. He still acts as if he’s in a position of power, too, but he doesn’t come out often.” 

“Well, we need people to help us. Maybe Lady Jaina will.” At the Tower of Azora, the girls came face to face with the spirit grove, which was beside the tower. “I’m going to step on it.” Fei ran over. “You’re being very disrespectful and-” “Woah! Hold on there, it took me TWENTY hours to gather all of the mana dust for that grove! Do you know how many times I’ve DIED getting all that?!” A young mage came out from the tower, her light brown hair singed at the ends. 

Fei stepped back, hands in the air defensively. “I’m sorry- what did you say this was? Mana dust? That sneezy stu- ACHOO!” She sneezed, and the purple and blue dust went everywhere. “NO!” The young mage squeaked. “Is something wrong here?” A tall figure in a blue hood stepped out of the tower, walking beside the mage with concern on her face.”Master Jaina! I will handle these rude trespassers!” “No need, I sense I know why they are here. Join us, Amy.” Amy nodded “Of course, Master!” Jaina reached out and fixed her apprentice’s hair. 

Inside of the tower, Jaina went over exactly what the girls were doing. “How did you know all of this?!” Jaina winked. “The orb tells me what I need to know, and I apparently needed to know about your journey to find this Naga.” The orb puffed a big cloud of pink smoke, and the Naga they had encountered stood in the center. 

“The orb says her name is Larissa of Duskwood, which isn’t far from here, if you can get past the molten wolves.” Amy crossed her arms. “That I collected the mana dust from.” 

“I’m finally going on an adventure, yes! I hope I get good gear out of this!” Fei fistbumped the air. “Aren’t you guys excited?”

Beckaw grinned. “Of course! I just need that helm from that treasure and my armor set is complete!” “I would like to practice more healing spells, just in case.” Lacian nodded.

“We need more DPS, so hopefully we find some friends soon, and, I suppose you’re coming with us, Amy?” 

Amy nodded. “Master Jaina has asked me to come with you all, and I will. I will be your ranged caster.” 

“An all girls party, even better!”

-CHAPTER END-


	2. On this Ashen Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make their way to the Duskwood pond, the home of the Pinktounge Naga tribe. One of them must fight in the arena to earn their loot back, and Beckaw decides to take the plunge. Once there, she finds an old foe that she thought was long dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed what the chapter was going to be entirely. But I am very very proud with how this chapter turned out, honestly.

"So, this is it?" Fei looked at the ground as it changed from a beautiful dark forest green, to a hideous grey, signaling that they were now in Duskwood, where the naga the group was searching for claimed to be. “Yes, this is Duskwood. I am surprised that the wolves haven’t tried to maul us yet.” Amy nodded, squinting her eyes to see a little past the fog. She gasped and jumped back when she heard a howl. 

“Why did I have to jinx it? Everyone, ready yourselves! There may be several wolves on their way!” Amy readied her magic. “Alright- where are they?” Lacian awed as a wolf approached her directly, and she did nothing to attack it. “Awww, they’re so cute! Don’t worry about them!” The wolf sat down in front of her. “Go on home! Tell your pack mates to run along now! We aren’t here to hurt you- we’re here to find a Naga!” The wolf howled and turned around, facing its pack, who also headed back to their den. 

“How did you do that? You aren’t a hunter.” Amy’s eye twitched as she pointed a crooked finger at Lacian. “I just… talked to them?” Lacian frowned. “Does it matter? We have clear passage to the- uh- the lake- that Larissa lives in, don’t we?” Fei panted as she put her daggers away. “Why are you panting? You didn’t do anything.” “The fog is very thick.” “So you’re hot?” “We’re surrounded by ash, ash falling from the sky, ash on the ground, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you, Plate-Wearer?” Beckaw shrugged. “Guess not. Well, after we get our chest back, we can go home.” “The plate-wearer, you mean, your suit isn’t like a hundred degrees?” “No. It’s more freeing than these other warriors. They think the heavier armor is best for protection- it’s not, by the way- so it’s technically loose around me, lets in more cool air. I have functional armor, while these other warriors are just for show!” Beckaw laughed proudly as she flexed. 

Lacian hummed. “Well, I don’t need to worry about armor, since I can cast a shield around myself. Robes keep my body free enough to run about whenever I want. Do your clothing choices have a meaning behind them?” Evalisa shrugged. “Black and silver robes… blend into almost anything, and I have black hair? Nothing much about it- just thought they looked cool.” Amy beamed proudly. “I am an apprentice of Lady Jaina Proudmoore! My robes signify the Kirin Tor’s colors! I wear them with pride.” 

“Are all Kirin Tor wannabes like this?” Fei smirked. “No, I am not a ‘wanna-be’ I am a member of the Kirin Tor.” Amy huffed. “Whatever, Wanna-be. How close are we to the pond?” “Not too far, according to the orb.” “There it is! In the opening!” Evalisa pointed at the shimmering red pond. “Hopefully that’s not blood, and hopefully we don’t have to swim.” 

“You don’t know how to swim, do you, Beckaw?” Beckaw sighed. “I wish I had some water walking boots so I wouldn’t have to worry about it. Like- if i’m on the water’s surface, I don’t have to worry about a creepy whale shark or hammerhead sneaking up on me.” “The only whale sharks that exist are in Vashj'ir, and they talk, AND they are totally friendly! The hammerhead sharks are a Goblin thing, too. They are under their protection as an endangered species.” “The question we are forgetting here is that there are no sharks in the pond, but okay.” Fei went into stealth mode and snuck up to the pond. “Come on, we don’t have all day.” “Yes we do? We aren’t in a rush or anything, Naga just herd chests- not actually do anything to them.” Amy crossed her arms as she and the others marched forwards. 

At the pond they found a water breathing stone, it was attached with a note. It read ‘Well, well, well. We meet again, young mortals. If you desire the chest of treasures, come into the pond. Obviously only one of you, since there is only one stone. Let us see who we will have as a visitor to our Champion Arena, shall we? - Signed, Larissa’. 

“Well, obviously, I should go. I can easily beat the arena with my magic and then come back with the chest-” Beckaw shook her head at Amy. “No. Your magic would be slowed down by the water. The magic-casters under here cast slow as well, which is why the sages are protected by guardsmen that have specialized weapons that can be just as fast as on land. I’ll go- if they want a good fight, they’ll give me a good sword and shield too. Maybe even better than my broadsword!” Beckaw grinned in a thinking pose. 

“How do you know so much about Naga if you’ve never been in water?” “I’ve fought different tribes a few times. I told you, I have more fighting experience than the rest of you! I’ve got this, honestly! I’ll go get our well-deserved gear and then everything will be fine!” Beckaw picked up the stone and swallowed it, causing disgusted looks from everyone else. “You weren’t supposed to swallow it! You absorb it!” Lacian and Amy screeched. “It tastes like..that disgusting freezer burnt ice from a frostbolt.” 

Beckaw’s body glowed a light blue, causing the others to shield their eyes. When the glow dissipated, Beckaw’s eyes were blue, and she was blowing out bubbles. “I guess I absorbed it anyway? Well, it may take a few hours, so make yourselves comfortable. The Naga have some good fighters, especially if they’re good enough for the arena. Valziss is the leader of the Pinktounge Clan. I’m sure he’ll want a good show out of me. I have some food in my pack, take whatever you want.” Beckaw went to the edge of the water. “Stay safe, and don’t let the scary worgen bite ya in the back!” “But you can’t swim-” “I’m not afraid of it though! No sharks, remember?” She jumped in. 

Down in the pond, Beckaw realized it was much deeper than she expected. “Hello, Land-Dweller. It sssseems that you are desssperate for your loot. We will take you to the arena. The prestigious Pinktounge arena, hosted by our leader Valziss himself. Behave yourself and you might not die.” “Charlesss, we can go on land just fine. This is a mortal, not a land-dweller.” Charles clicked his long tongue, which was not pink, but a very deep red. “Right, but the surface is terrifying. It is so very dry.” 

The two guards continued to converse as they escorted Beckaw to the arena. When they arrived, Valziss and Larissa greeted them. “ Ah, I see they sent you down here. A fine choice, of course, seeing as Naga do not use knives and magic would be uselesssss down here.” Larissa nodded at her. “Heh, thanks! I thought so!” “Father, perhaps these mortals are more intelligent than we previously thought.” Valziss shook his head. “We will see. Go into the arena, Mortal. We will test your abilities there.”

Beckaw entered the arena, where she then had to pick up her new water-proof weapons. “My fellow clan, I have given you the show of a lifetime! We have managed to convince a MORTAL to come down here with us to fight!” The crowd cheered. “Give it up for- Beckaw!” 

Beckaw readied herself in a fighting stance, waiting for the first opponent. When the gate opened, her jaw dropped in shock at the person who came out. “Ah, hello, Beckaw. Long time no see.” 

-End Of Chapter-


	3. Old Foes, Old Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckaw faces her first challenge as the leader figure of the band of young adventurers. This involves standing up to a warlock she thought died when she was seven, meanwhile, Fei and the others wander off and find a dragon whelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, warning for... cult themes I suppose. Warlock inbound, chaos ensues. Anyways, Chromie is in this chapter... but the main characters don't know that until later on, since Chromie never bothers to talk until then. Also, she is a whelp on alternate Azeroth, fully grown (? How old is she) On Canon Azeroth. So, technically the same age, different form.

“You really thought I was gone forever? Have some more faith in me than that, Beck.” The man stretched. “Ravinger- first off, don’t call me ‘Beck’, we aren’t friends, second, you have some nerve being alive after what you pulled.” Ravinger frowned and walked forwards. “Not friends? That is very rude of you! I am alive because my master wanted me alive.” Beckaw sighed and drooped her arms. “Where is this mortal’s weapon?” Variss murmured to his royal guards. 

“Don’t worry, dear friend. I use… a special kind of magic.” As Ravinger finished speaking three undead Naga warriors rose from the ground. “I can raise the dead to help me fight.” “Father, is that even allowed?” Larissa pointed out. “We shall see. Can this mortal stand against the dead of our tribe? Let the match begin!” The crowd cheered once more. 

Ravinger gave an evil, twisted laugh before commanding his Naga to attack Beckaw. 

Back on land, Lacian, Fei, and Amy sat around, chins in their hands, waiting for Beckaw to resurface. “So, what do you guys do for fun?” Amy asked, a droop in her tired eyes. “We kind of just all met yesterday, so we don’t really know anything about each other but that you and Lacian are pretty high up magic casters.” Fei shrugged, drooping her shoulders in boredom. 

“Well, I can make a fire if we can get some wood. I’m sure there are some fallen limbs and logs around here.” Amy shivered. “Yeah- let’s go get some. Lacian, stay here and see if Beckaw comes back. Don’t worry, we’ll be safe and stealthy about getting the wood. We’ll be warm in no time!” Fei and Amy left. 

Lacian skipped a stone, thinking to herself. 

“Well, there’s some damaged trees over here that should have good wood on them.” Amy marched over to a tree that had limbs fallen at its roots. “This will do. We need more though.” She put the limbs into her bag. 

“How much storage space do you have? Is it an infinite bag of holding?” Fei joked. “Yes, in fact, it is. Lady Proudmoore made it for me. It has been a great resource.” Fei crossed her arms and leaned back on a tree. “So, what’s the deal in Dalaran? I’ve never been to the great magic city in the sky, but obviously you have. I’m interested in it a little.”

“Well, we are located over the Frozen Sea. There are these two huge Alliance and Horde zeppelins that circle the entire area, sometimes they dock upside down, too. I- something feels off about it. I mean, gravity doesn’t always apply to us magi, since we can float, but it feels like- like a glitch in the system? I don’t know, I don’t question anything like that. I just focus on my studies in power.” Amy looked up at the sky. “I guess it just feels like home to me- not like Lady Proudmoore’s tower. I’m used to the craziness of Dalaran, it floating, the sea- which legends say is haunted by a troll spirit, who offers free rides on- I’m rambling. It’s an old folk tale.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Silvermoon… has its quirks like that too. Always feels like something is off. We literally have houses that are upside down, completely unusable, and no one cares. They don’t petition to have them taken down or anything, so I never bothered.” Fei laughed heartily. “I mean, even the entrance to Stormwind is completely different from the rest of the area- for Pete’s sake, it’s a jungle instead of a forest!” 

“You’ve been to Stormwind? What’s it like?” Amy perked up. “You haven’t? You’re the closest to the city than the rest of us- literally a few hours.” The mage dropped her head. “I haven’t had the time.” Fei nodded in understanding. “Well, it still looks like- Still? Why did I say that? They didn’t change anything. Whatever- I usually don’t talk about the weird things I’ve noticed, I must be exhausted. Let’s just get some more wood.”

“Agreed. Thank you for sharing that with me.” “No big deal- I wonder if the others feel the same.” “I’m sure. Beckaw comes from Lorderon, which… you know.. Has its sewers taken over by the Forsaken now.” “Forsaken are just Goth Preps. They are very nice people- they’re all just undead forms of other races.” “When did Sylvanas die? She was Ranger General not too long ago. A sickness?” Fei asked. “No, she says she just woke up one day- with a whole army at her back.”

“I guess you learnt your weird history in weird wizard school.” “Yes, I did.” Amy smirked. “Well-” She was interrupted by a golden glow nearby. “Should we follow the light?” “Woah, sure- maybe we can have a mini adventure of our own.” The two hopped over the rocks to get to the glow. 

Meanwhile, Beckaw pushed herself off of the sand to swing at Ravinger. “Come on, this is hardly fair!” “You were great against the skeletons when you were only seven!” She rolled her eyes. “They weren’t real. They were basically training dummies.” “Hmph, these aren’t. These are the next level, and these Naga are wonderful warriors! A shame they lost in the arena.” Valriss hissed.”They didn’t lose in the arena, they lost on the battlefield. But, I do agree that this isn’t an even match up. I will help the warrior.” Valriss swam down, lifting his weapons up and getting into his fighting stance.

“Awesome, I get a cool Naga helper too, and it’s the leader himself!” Beckaw laughed. “Oh dear, whatever shall I do? Oh, that’s right.” A purple mist formed in Ravinger’s hand, and with an evil chuckle, he sent it towards Valriss. Without even thinking, Beckaw jumped in front of it, falling down almost instantly. “What- what happened?” Ravinger frowned. “Well, she took the hit for you, but that’s worse for her than for you- the spell, that is. Best get her up to the surface if you want her to live.” Larissa swam down as the Warlock disappeared in a purple smoke. 

“The mortal- saved you?” “A true warrior. We must get her to the surface. Go, Larissa. You must help them.” Larissa nodded, picking up Beckaw with ease, and floating up to the surface. 

When Larissa emerged, Lacian jumped back, a light spell at the ready. “Your friend is in danger! Another mortal cast a shadow spell on her- are you the healer?” Larissa’s eyes widened. “I am. How did another person get down there?” “He wanted to fight for the award in the arena as well. We- we didn’t think he would do something like that. It is like your friend- knew what he cast, and wanted to protect my father from the blast. You have the entire Pinktounge Naga in your service.” She bowed. “I can heal her. The others were getting wood for a fire. They should be back soon.” “Others? It isn’t just the elven rogue?”

“We have another spell-caster with us- like a warlock, but more- morals.” “I will stay and wait with you.” Larissa nodded. “Of course- does this mean we are no longer enemies?” “I suppose so.” 

Lacian got to work healing Beckaw, who was turning a pale gray. 

“It’s a… winged creature.” Fei observed. “It’s a dragon whelp, Fei. Have you not seen a dragon before?” “A dragon hawk, sure, but flying higher than them is not allowed in Silvermoon, so no.” “You’ve been to Stormwind before.” “Gryphons, I’ve seen. Gryphons, however, are not dragons.” The two looked curiously at the dragon whelp on the rock before them. 

The whelp whined and spun in a circle. “It appears to belong to the Bronze Dragonflight. The keepers of time itself. When we have the time, we should return it to the Dragonflight.” Fei held out her hand, and the whelp crawled up her arm, deciding to rest on her shoulder. “Aw, they like me!” “It’s possible they can’t speak yet. An orphan- or a young time traveler.” 

“I would love to time travel. Imagine seeing a mini me- or an old me.” Fei shivered at the latter. “An older you would just be as bad. Let’s go and see how they’re doing.”

Upon arrival, Fei and Amy were shocked. “Guys, this is- Larissa. Beckaw is fine, I’ve cured her. She’ll be out for a while. It was a spell that siphoned power. Some warlock named Ravinger- apparently they knew each other, and were not on exactly friendly terms. Beckaw saved Valriss, the leader, and Larissa is his daughter, so she's going to help us now. From afar, with our stealth operations.” “I’m a rogue.” Fei felt defeated. “Yes, but can you call upon magic at will?” “No, but-” “She can summon orbs just like Lady Proudmoore did.” “Hmm, that’s good enough for me. We found a dragon whelp by the way.” The whelp chirped. “Well, a new friend. We’re finding new friends left and right now.” “Beckaw sat up, sitting in Lacian’s lap. “Thanks, Lacian.” She smirked. “ No problem! That is my job!” Lacian blushed. 

“Well, we should get going then. Can you stand up?” Beckaw shakily stood and stretched. “Yeah! I’m feeling a hundred percent better! Thanks! Let’s go.” 

“No treasure?” “No, unfortunately. Ravinger took it.” Valriss’s head popped from the edge of the water. “Father, are you well?” “I am. I see you are well, Beckaw. I thank you for saving my life.” “No big deal. It just steals power. I’d be weak the rest of my life. Not life-threatening, I just.. Couldn’t let him hurt anyone. He’s a bad guy- a raid boss, of sorts. I have to protect the raid group.” Beckaw shrugged. “Hey, well, we’re friends now! You don’t have to worry about us leaving like a raid group usually does.” 

“Safe travels, new friends. We will help any way we can. The orb will be able to sense if you are in need of our help.” 

The girls walked off and waved behind them. “Bye! Thanks for trying to let us get our treasure back! We’ll make sure to let you all know if we need assistance!” Larissa eyed the dragon whelp. “If you need help raising the whelp, I have plenty of ideas! But be careful, when it ages, it may fly off to look for the rest of its Flight!” 

“We’ll help look for the Flight! It can’t be that far off course, can it?” “Actually, it is all the way in Northrend, most of them are, anyway.” “That’s where Dalaran is, isn’t it? We’ll just go there when the whelp wants to go home.” The Bronze whelpling chortled. “What’s so funny?” Amy raised an eyebrow. “Just a baby. Let’s focus on getting Ravinger behind bars. Looks like we have a new quest ahead of us!” 

“I can’t believe that you nearly died.” Beckaw shook her head. “We’re immortal, remember? All that would’ve happened is that I would have to be resurrected. It just sucks doing so.” 

“Well, where should we start our investigation first?” “Ravinger wouldn’t stay in Duskwood- but he wouldn’t go to his hideout yet. He wants to mess with us. If there’s anything anyone on this blasted planet wants to do more, it's to have a little excitement. Even if you’re the bad guy. But the thing is- what is so important in that chest? I mean, I know we want it back because of our gear, but why does he want it? Did he become a common thief over the past few years? Does he know what’s exactly in the chest?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out. But I still want my cut of the deal. I just want a fancy dagger, ya know? I don’t really need armor, I’m a rogue. I need something that poisons better and faster. That’s all I want, honestly. Hopefully something drops, but hey, for a dungeon I got dragged to on accident, this has been a great adventure so far! I hope we get to learn more about what we’re facing soon though. I hate being left in the dark.” Fei gave a big thumbs up before stretching. “I’m glad everyone’s okay. We really do need to get some sleep, though.”   
Amy grinned, pointing at the campfire. “And we will. Now, just deal with sleeping on the grass.”

-The End-


End file.
